


Truth or Dare - Virgil’s Week. (Day 6: Polyamsanders - DeMoxiety)

by Nightlovechild



Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [13]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Anal Sex, Day 6, DeMoxiety - Freeform, Deceit, Logince mention, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, dd/lb undertones, polyamsanders - Freeform, sanderssidessmutmonth, sanderssidessmutmonth2018, virgil's week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: Virgil goes a little wild when Patton takes him into his lap and fucks him slow and deep. Deceit watches them for a while before Virgil is reaching out for him and begging to suck him off.





	Truth or Dare - Virgil’s Week. (Day 6: Polyamsanders - DeMoxiety)

Patton’s cock was so big and thick Virgil had to take deep breaths as he tried to ride it. Kissing all his dirty words into Deceit’s mouth. Since Patton would threaten to spank him anytime the nasty words slipped past his lips. Guiding hands started to lift him off, but Virgil wouldn’t stop no matter how many times they reassured him. A dare was a dare.

~~Earlier in the night~~

Game night was being held in Patton’s bedroom. The soft glow and mountains blankets all around. Everyone was having a great time. Then Roman stacked the deck by suggesting Truth or Dare. They all knew they couldn’t lie since Deceit would just drop into the middle of the room and you would lose. Virgil could see the prince was on a mission though. His prize was the brainiac to his left. Not to be bested or distracted for longer than necessary Logan volunteered to go first.

“Truth.” Logan chose.

“How do you like to be pleasured? Deep and slow or Hard and fast?” Roman laid the attraction on thick. Kissing Logan’s hand and up his arm.

“I like to answer that in the form of a demonstration.” Logan challenged the royal. The pair sunk out of the room tangled together at the lips.

“Well, That escalated quickly. Okay, the faster we move on the faster I can forget that is happening.” Virgil shuttered pointing at the now emptied spot on the floor.

“Truth or Dare.”

“Well my nerves are permanently shot so Truth.” Virgil admitted stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“Do you prefer having love made to you fast or slow?” Patton squeaked out before he could lose his nerve.

“Ahhh…umm. Well..Man, Patton that is really hard to answer. Can I have another one?”

“I could always dare you to tell me.” Patton’s ever growing crush on Virgil drove him on.

“Damn, I thought Logan was ruthless about information gathering. Okay…I would say…umm. I-like-to-be-fucked-fast-and-hard.” Virgil answered in ripped band-aid fashion. The anxious side could only hope his belief in his statement would get him through this. The descending yell and loud thump behind him, let Virgil know he failed

“You just lied to me? Why would you lie about your style of love making?” Patton frowned while putting his hand on his hips.

“I didn’t. I don’t know why Deceit is here.” Virgil couldn’t even finish his statement without Deceit appearing even closer to him this time. Deceit smiled ear to ear his hand caressing Virgil’s thigh.

“Oh, Padre! Virgil isn’t lying. He’s mega fucking lying. If the vibration feeling inside me is anything to go off of. I don’t even think he’s had sex before.” Deceit leaned in close. Flicking out his forked tongue at Virgil’s ear.

Virgil shot to his feet, spinning around, dead set on telling Deceit off when the blankets got caught up in his feet. Feeling his world drop out from under him, Virgil feared the worse but two strong arms caught him instead. The Moral side held him close. Virgil couldn’t help shifting so he was square in Patton lap. Hiding his face as he flushed from the close contact.

“Is that true, kiddo? You’ve never made love before? It’s okay if you haven’t, there’s nothing wrong with that.” Patton said, the crook of his finger bringing Virgil’s chin up to look at him.

“I’ve had sex. I just have never been on the receiving end, so to speak. Always thought it would hurt too much. Truth be told.” Virgil revealed. Patton’s eyes flicking Deceit’s way. Deceit gave a curt nod acknowledging it as in deed the truth.

~~**~~

A shiver ran up Virgil’s spine as Deceit’s sharp nails glided down his back. Virgil’s hand were busy carding through Patton’s hair. Knocking the poor heart’s glasses askewed on his face. But neither of them cared, the kisses were too good to stop now. Patton tried to help lifted Virgil off again, but the dark side just pushed down harder. Virgil was afraid this would all stop if Patton left his body. Breaking the kiss Patton pulled back.

“You want to stay my good boy right?”

“Yes. Wanted this for so long. Need you now.” Virgil moaned forcing himself down a bit more. A sour look on his face for a moment.

“Then you need to follow my lead. You were so good when I taught you how to prepare your body and when we came out of the shower, you let Deceit and I stretch you open nice and wide. So why stop trusting me now?”

“Please, just take me. Fuck me hard and fast like in the pornos.” Virgil whined. His cock pressing against Patton’s soft stomach.

“Shh. You don’t say those nasty words, I’ll have to spank you if you keep it up. You only watch those movies with me. Need to teach you the right way to make love and take me without it causing any pain. If you’re the best boy for me. I’ll get you to the point that you’ll be able to take two of us at once.” Patton cooed into Virgil’s ear. Virgil whimpered and tugged on Patton’s hair harder. “Right now I need to lift up so I can apply more lube, You’re still pretty tight.” Patton ordered.

Trying not to feel bad that he couldn’t take Patton’s cock in one go, Virgil turned to Deceit with his hands out, his fingers beckoning Deceit closer. Virgil needed his mouth full since he felt so empty inside. Deceit leaned down kissing and nibbling on Virgil’s bottom lip as he clicked open the bottle of lube and let some pool on Patton’s fingers. Virgil’s hands pawed at the yellow and black silk pajama bottoms covering Deceit’s lower half while Patton fingers made soft circles across his tender hole. Virgil’s cock twitched as Patton’s fingers pushed inside and Deceit let silk waistband fall away. The lying side’s cock was hard and leaking from watching the show before him.

Virgil’s hand untangled from Patton’s hair and wrapped around the base of the delicious looking cock in front of him. His tongue tracing the tip when Patton’s cock pressed back inside his ass. Within three bounces Virgil was sitting flush in Patton’s lap. Clenching tight around Patton in disbelief it felt so good.

“Truth or Dare.” Deceit’s voice was heavy with want.

“Dare.” Virgil shot back fully brave with Patton wrapped around him and inside him again.

“Be a good boy and take our cocks like you were designed to.” Deceit slipped his thumb into Virgil’s mouth to open it wider. Virgil moaned, nodding his head yes while Deceit pushed in deep.

Patton held Virgil’s side while his other hand traced up and down Deceit’s flexing ass as Deceit thrusted forward into Virgil’s mouth. As inexperienced Virgil was at love making with his body he was the opposite at making love with his mouth. A bit of jealousy crept through Patton’s chest as he watched Virgil’s throat flex and bulge when he took the other side deep inside. Only when his good boy grabbed for Patton’s hand to place over his leaking cock, did Patton snap out of it.

“Bounce for me Virgil. I got you baby. You’re open enough now.” Patton whispered into Virgil’s ear, placing both hands on Virgil’s hips.

It was all too much and not enough, Virgil was wobbly in his strides, but soon Patton gripped his hips tight enough to to leave bruises. Bringing him down balls deep each time, but it was still as slow as when they all started. It was so good. Patton’s cock slowly pressing against his prostate. Making his sounds travel as vibrations around Deceit’s cock.

Both side’s were panting and calling out his name. Deceit was the first to break, Wrapping his hands around Virgil’s whole head, to press Virgil’s nose to his pelvis, emptying his balls down Virgil’s throat. Patton was shaking and kissing anywhere on Virgil he could reach but to see Virgil’s throat flex as he was swallowing everything Deceit had to give was too exciting. Patton filled Virgil to the brim. Patton’s hand and Deceit’s hand covering Virgil’s cock, one stroking his length while the other worked the tip. Virgil spilled into their loving hands with a scream. Half words and their names falling from his lips. His hands frantically pawing at theirs. Non-verbally begging them to stop.

“Want you to stay inside me as long as possible.” Virgil held on tight to Patton with both his arms and his body.

Soft knowing smiles passed between the snake and the heart. Once Deceit had his thoughts about him, he was helping Virgil lay down with Patton still nestled inside him, he went to fetch clean up clothes and water.

“Would you like to do this again, baby boy?” Patton nuzzled his face into Virgil’s neck.

“I dare you to try and stop me from riding you every night.” Virgil smirked as Patton jerked forward at the brash truth.


End file.
